The Father
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: AU The Doctor's Nine year old daughter is taken by the Time Lords for the Ceremony of the Schism. The same ceremony hundreds of young Gallifreyans die from every year. *Second in my The Child series*
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided ****_not _****to make the sequel a crossover. I wanted Astéri to grow up first.**

**disclaimer:I own Nothing **

"Rose, she's a young Time Lord, if her brain isn't unlocked soon, her ability to learn will simply stop." The Doctor said looking over to see 5 year old Astéri playing with scrap metal.  
"What do you suggest? We can't send her to Galli… We don't exactly have that many options for her to get an education."  
"Say it."  
"Say what?"  
"'We can't send her to…' What? You don't have to protect me."  
"We can't exactly send her to a Gallifreyan school."  
"There is always home school."  
"With our lifestyle Doctor? Are you mad?"  
"Maybe not with this regeneration you're right, but with my last one. I have a huge memory gap between Venice and the Time War"  
"So what were you like?"  
"I was good with kids, a bit brighter, and less reluctant."  
"So you could teach her?"  
"Yes I could."

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"Daddy where are we going?" Astéri asked wrapping her leather jacket tighter against the cold  
"Remember how I told you that when someone like us gets very hurt we change our face?"  
"Yep, and you said that you did it eight times before."  
"Well, mommy and I are going away for a while so you can learn. So We decided for my eighth regeneration to be your teacher  
"Oh." They continued walking in silence until Astéri spotted a blue box  
"Daddy it looks like the TARDIS!"  
"It _is_ the TARDIS, the very same one. She will recognize you but I won't."  
"You won't know me?"  
"No and I'll probably act strange as well." He said knocking on the door  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
"I think you know exactly who I am."  
"What are you doing? This could rip a hole in time space! Who's the child?"  
" Do you or do you not remember Venice?"  
"D-d-d-dad-d-y?" Both Doctors looked at the shivering child "I-I'm c-c-cold."  
"Of course, come in."  
"It looks different from our TARDIS" Astéri said  
"It probably does." Eight said leading them to a sitting room. He gestured at a sofa across from where he had taken his seat.  
"So little one, what's your name?"  
"My real name or what everyone calls me?"  
"Both." He said intrigued  
"Only you, mommy, and I can know my real name so you have to promise never to tell."  
"I promise."  
"Cross your hearts?" She said making an X over each heart  
"Cross my hearts." Eight said repeating the motion with a small smile  
"Okay, my name is Iotsigmalphbespsilambda, but everyone calls me Astéri"  
"Greek for star right?" He asked now fully grinning  
"Yup."  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"I need to go to school but daddy says no to Earth schools and Time Lord school"  
"What happened?"  
"As you know a learning pace that is too slow would cause her fragile mind to close off and discontinue to take in information. This fact becomes much more urgent when you consider how receptive her 21 time senses are. They're sharp, even for a Time Lord."  
"What's wrong with The Academy?"  
"I was exiled… again"  
"So you want me to teach her. Why not you?"  
"Life gets a bit more dangerous when you regenerate."  
"I'll do it."  
"Thank you."  
"Hear that? You get to spent the next eighty years with me." He said to her  
"Can I meet any more of your regenerations?" She asked  
"Maybe."  
"Hey Astéri, how about you go find your room."  
"Okay!"she said skipping away  
"Are you seriously thinking of taking her to meet our other regenerations?"  
"Yes, they deserve to know her. She deserves to see different perspectives, and to know where she got certain traits."  
"True. I've had a gob before but never that bad, she's also much more hyper than we've ever been."  
"I wonder what Four would think." Giggled Eight  
"Please Let me remember that. I would love to see those two interact." Chuckled Nine  
"Daddy it's still here!" Said the little girl running down the hall  
"Fantastic!"  
"I had better get going then, before time tears itself apart."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yes, don't worry Eighth me will look after you. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your bear."  
"I'll miss you." She said tearing up  
"Don't cry. I'm right behind you. We are the same person after all."  
"Okay." Astéri said wiping her tears, and with a kiss he was gone.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just ended my severe case of writer's block. The chapter I ended up with was short and I did not think you deserved that so I wrote another chapter, which of course took another small piece of forever. This is one of those chapters that won't make any sense until the last chapter so please bear with me. **

**(9 years later)**  
"Morning Dad." Astéri said walking into the control room.  
"Good morning Astéri."  
"So where are we going that you have to wake me up at such a precocious hour."  
"You're a Time Lord, you don't need to sleep."  
"Honestly, I enjoy dreams." she said with her Northern accent. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"Well today we are going to Tine, the City of fire."  
"Can't I go meet one of your other regenerations?"  
"No."  
"Please?" "No, so stop asking."  
"You made me a promise, I'm predominantly here to make sure you keep it."  
"When did I promise that?"  
"Nine years ago, to...Wait" she held up her hand for seven seconds" Today, The last time I ever saw Nine."  
"Alright, fine. Tomorrow we'll go see..."  
"Four!"  
"Great." he said sarcastically

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"So, why does the fire freeze?"quizzed the Doctor  
"It's not actually standard Earth fire. This fire is made of ice crystals which reflect and magnify the heat and light of the two suns. When they magnify the light they gain a color that looks like Earth fire, the magnification of the heat causes the crystals to melt but the temperature makes them crystallize together once more. As for their shape, it is to do with the wind."  
"Correct. keep it up and you might just become more brilliant than me."  
"Really?" Astéri asked hopefully  
"No, you are still lacking in the ability to explain that in thirty seconds flat."

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"Come on Dad, lets go."  
"I found a grey hair on my head. I'm a Time Lord, I don't get grey hairs!"  
"Let me see." She asked. The Doctor showed her the silver hair before she plucked it out.  
"All gone." Astéri told him  
"Not what I meant."  
"Let's go." Astéri ran out the TARDIS doors. She heard another TARDIS from around a corner Astéri sprinted to see a man with a scarf was walking out of another TARDIS.  
"Hello!" She said running up to the man  
"Do I know you, or will I know you?" He asked  
"You will."  
"Do you think it is a good idea to meet me now then?"  
"Nope!" She said with a maniac grin  
"Astéri! Get back here!" Called Eight  
"Hi dad."  
"Astéri, I've always wanted a daughter named Astéri. I had a son instead."  
"I have a brother?" Astéri asked excitedly  
"I have one son and a granddaughter. How could the fact that I have a son be relevant to...Oh"  
"I'm an aunt  
"I see you've figured it out." Eight said  
"This is dangerous."  
"I know but she should know who her father is"  
"Ah. So you wanted to know me, how about a tour through my TARDIS" Eight rolled his eyes

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"We'll that was fun." The Eighth Doctor snickered walking into his own TARDIS  
"Oh yeah. Getting eaten by your pet is fan-bloody-tastic."  
"This is my fault how? I don't think you getting eaten by the slirthurum is my fault when you wanted to see it. Poor thing mustn't be feeling well." This annoyed a drool soaked Astéri all the more until a classic Earth prank popped into her head.  
"You're right…" The Doctor's head turned "thank you for saving me." She said hugging him  
"I beg your pardon I don't think I heard you." He grinned smugly until she let go and fell to the ground laughing.  
"Not fair."  
"Totally worth it."  
"Alright you got me. Now let's both change into something dry."  
"Way ahead of you." She said walking of

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"So after considering the fact you were just eaten, I propose a field trip"  
"Where?"  
"Gallifrey." He said with a grin "So, considering you are nine years old, and that I've never taken you to Gallifrey, I am guessing you have never looked into the time vortex."  
"The what?"  
"There is this custom , when Time Lords are eight years old they are taken to an untempered schism to look into the time vortex." He said running around the console.  
"What happens when I look into it?"  
"That, depends on the Time Lord. Eight years old and in front of the raw power of the vortex. Some run, some are inspired, and some go mad." He said darkly  
"What did you do?"  
"Me? I ran, fast as I could. Haven't stopped running since."  
"I've noticed." Astéri giggled  
"We have arrived, step outside those doors and you will see Gallifrey."  
"That's your home planet."  
"You mean our home planet." He grinned "Come on, follow me." He ran out the TARDIS doors. Astéri slowly stepped out of the TARDIS, the sight before her was breath taking. She was entranced as the fiery sky reflected off of the silver trees.  
"Beautiful." She breathed in.  
"The air."  
"Better than Earth air hmm? As a Time Lord you were meant to breathe this air. Earth is the closest match so far, but nothing compares to this" Astéri took off down the hill with her father following close behind. Together they ran into the city. Suddenly the Doctor stopped  
"Something's wrong, look around."  
"Where are the children?"  
"I don't know. Let's ask." The Doctor hoped that it wasn't the reason he had in mind, Astéri might have been nine but she was small, and could easily pass as eight. He continued forward to an official who was talking into a communication device.  
"Where are all the children?" He asked as Astéri came up from behind him.  
"All eight year olds are being taken to the untempered schism. Including that one." The man grabbed Astéri's wrists and cuffed them. He dragged her squirming form into a Mach 9 type 50 TARDIS that had appeared behind them.  
"No! Give her back!" He said reaching out  
"All eight year olds are to be taken to the schism." The man said locking the doors behind him.  
"Let me go!" Screamed the nine year old. The man watched as her eyes gained a golden hue and everything began to rattle. Before she could do anything he hit the back of her head and she passed out cold.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS  
Meanwhile**

The Doctor ran up the hill as fast as he could. There was only one thought left in his head.  
'Gone' he sprinted into the TARDIS and got the communicator out. There was only one thing he could do. Across all of time, one message played out, louder than the rest  
"She's gone, please help" and the coördinates 4:15, 3:20, 15:18 from Galactic Center. He arrived on the small planet. It was one of the few places he could meet himself without destroying the universe. There he waited until eight other TARDISes arrived. What Eight did not expect was his next incarnation slugging him in the jaw  
"I TRUSTED YOU!" He bellowed rearing for another punch "THAT WAS OUR DAUGHTER! YOU LET HER GET TAKEN!" He continued to strike the Eighth Doctor until Four and Five restrained him.  
"So would you like to tell us why you sent out that message. I enjoy companions as much as my next regeneration but what is so special about this one." Six asked  
"Years ago I met some one," he started "a woman. Her timelines, they shone like the sun. Her first word gave away one thing, she was time's bride. We became drunk and danced. I honestly don't know what happened after that, she was Nine's companion." Seven sets of eyes turned to the sobbing form of their eldest regeneration.  
"The woman, Rose Tyler, gave birth after absorbing the Time Vortex. The child was a full Time Lord when she was born, not just that but powerful. We named her Iotsigmalphbespsilambda, and called her Astéri." He concluded  
"So what happened?" Five asked  
"She is being taken to the untempered schism." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt another fist come into contact with his gut.  
"You do realize that she already has the vortex running through her!" Roared Nine "If she looks into that schism the vortex will awaken and will flow freely! They'll experiment with her. That one, frightened little girl will be nothing more than a lab rat!"  
"No use standing here arguing." Said Two "I have a daughter, and it's about time I meet her."  
"Never thought I would say this but I agree with Two." Three said

**Hope you liked it!Please review. I will get the edited chapter up as soon as my editor gets back to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Asteri awoke in a small white room with four other children who looked as frightened as she felt.

"Hey" she called out to the bot in the bed next to hers

"Yeah?"

"I'm not from around here and have no idea what's going on." she told him

"I thought every one knew. We are preparing to be taken in front of the schism, it's an entry to the Time Lord academy. The ceremony lasts at least three days" the boy explained

"I'm Asteri by the way what do I call you." she offered out her hand to him

"Dagrol" he said shaking her outstretched hand. The two continued conversing until the door opened and five guards stepped in. Each forced a designated child out the door and into a long hall.

"Where are we going?" Asteri whispered to Dagrol earning her a brutal shove forward. When she regained her footing Dagrol shrugged. They were taken into a room where a man was waiting. His callous exterior put all the children on edge as he stood in front of an examination table, and after what seemed like an eternity he spoke

"Could Craignantune, please come forth, the rest of you leave to the waiting room." a small timid boy stepped forward. His bright violet eyes showed signs that previous tears had been shed, and they were about to be shed once more.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

The Doctor's were all making their way down the hill with a certain plan in mind, one that would force them to swallow their pride and have Nine ask help of another Time Lord.

"Erziogul!" shouted Nine knocking on the door of a sizable house.

"Father?"

"It's me." the door opened to reveal a young looking man with short, blond hair and green eyes.

"Well, what brings you here?" he asked beckoning them inside

"Long story, we need your help." One said impatiently

"Why should I help you? You ignore me for most of my childhood, favoring a different _race_ to your own son! You kidnapped my daughter planting horrific ideas of interfering in her head, and you miss mother's death _and _funeral. I mean I know the marriage was forced, but she was still your _wife!"_ he finished his rant

"Listen to me" Eight stepped up "Your mother, River Song, was charming, clever, quick witted, and cool but I didn't love her. I wouldn't ask for your help if it was something selfish. As it turns out you have a nine year old little sister who was taken by the council to be brought in front of the schism."

"I have a sister?"

"Yes, and she is in great danger. While she was still forming her mother absorbed the time vortex and it left itself in both of them. If she looks into that schism the power of the vortex will be unlocked."

"They'll put her under a microscope."

"Exactly, and if you have any once of me, your sense of adventure is greater than most."

"Fine." Erziogul relented

"What?"

"You heard me, but I'm not going for you I'm going for my sister."

"That's ll I need to hear."

**I HAD to put River Song in someplace. I love the character but not the pairing, so this is my timey-wimey compromise. Hope you liked it, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing **

**enjoy**

Astéri awoke in a small white room with four other children who looked as frightened as she felt.  
"Hey" she called out to the bot in the bed next to hers  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not from around here and have no idea what's going on." she told him  
"I thought every one knew. We are preparing to be taken in front of the schism, it's an entry to the Time Lord academy. The preparations last at least three days" the boy explained  
"I'm Astéri by the way what do I call you." she offered out her hand to him  
"Dagrol" he said shaking her outstretched hand. The two continued conversing until the door opened and five guards stepped in. Each forced a designated child out the door and into a long corridor.  
"Where are we going?" Astéri whispered to Dagrol earning her a brutal shove forward. When she regained her footing Dagrol shrugged. They were taken into a room where a man was waiting. His callous exterior put all the children on edge as he stood in front of an examination table, and after what seemed like an eternity he spoke  
"Could Craignantune, please come forth, the rest of you leave to the waiting room." a small timid boy stepped forward. His bright violet eyes showed signs that previous tears had been shed, and they were about to be shed once more.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

The Doctor's were all making their way down the hill with a certain plan in mind that started with Nine asking help from a certain other Time Lord.  
"Erziogul!" shouted Nine knocking on the door of a sizable house.  
"Father?"  
"It's me." the door opened to reveal a young looking man with short, blond hair and green eyes.  
"Well, what brings you here?" he asked beckoning them inside  
"Long story, we need your help." One said impatiently  
"Why should I help you? You ignore me for most of my childhood, favoring a different race to your own son! You kidnapped my daughter planting horrific ideas of interfering in her head, and mother _died_. She went to a library and never came back. I mean I know the marriage was forced, but she was still your wife!" he finished his rant  
"Listen to me. Your mother, River Song, was charming, clever, quick witted, and cool but I didn't love her. I wouldn't ask for your help if it was something selfish. As it turns out you have a nine year old little sister who was taken by the council to be brought in front of the schism."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"While her mother was pregnant she absorbed the time vortex and it left itself in both of them. If she looks into that schism the power of the vortex will be unlocked."  
"They'll put her under a microscope."  
"Exactly."  
"I will help you." Erziogul relented  
"What?"  
"You heard me, but I'm not going for you I'm going for my sister."  
"Okay."  
"So did you have a plan of some sort?"  
"The plan is to sneak in as guards and during the procession to grab her and run. My other regenerations are helping with the other part of the plan."  
"One last thing I don't understand, why do you need my help?"  
"You know how to find her. You're her brother, you two share a tough bond, even if you haven't met."

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

One by one the children were called from the waiting room. Astéri's internal time senses told her it had been four hours before she was called in.  
"Astéri." She smiled to herself, no one knew her real name and she intended to keep it that way. She walked into the examination room.  
"Have a seat, these are to test your Time Lord abilities and if you can look into the schism without being blown to bits." the man with a clip board said. He strapped her to a chair and took out his first instrument, a knife. The knife was slowly dragged from her elbow to her wrist. Her blood began to pour out and Astéri felt nauseous, suddenly the blood stopped coming and within the minute her arm was healed without a scar. The other tests weren't much better, the man tested all 27 of her senses. They worked her time senses until they hurt before they terminated the last test.  
"How did I do?" Astéri asked in a horse voice. She felt proud, she spent longer being tested than she did in the waiting room.  
"All senses higher than normal at 75% ability." he said to himself "You have passed. A guard will escort you to your room, the fitters will be ready for you tomorrow. A meal will be given while you wait." Astéri turned to follow one guard down the corridors to her room, which was now empty.

**Hope you liked it! please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your patience. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Enjoy:**

"So. Do we have a plan?"Erziogul asked his dad as they took off toward the TARDIS  
"Yes we do. Four is dealing with plan A. The rest of us are plan B." the Doctor replied  
"What's plan A?"  
"Plan A is to talk to Romana and ask nicely. Plan B is a bit more complicated."  
"Can you please just tell me what it is."  
"Plan B. Everyone except Four, One, Two, and Three sneak in as guards. The only time we would have any chance of getting her out would be if she is moved to a room with a window, which isn't going to happen." Erziogul gave him a knowing look  
"The only other time would be as she walks up to look into the schism." He told his father  
"Yes."  
"Even if you can get her, what will stop the other guards from chasing you down?"  
"Do you remember that planet I took you to for your 55th birthday?"  
"Tine, the frozen fire planet. No. Oh you are clever. Scare everyone by setting fire and freezing it."  
"The confusion will give us enough time to escape, and if all else fails we have my old pet."  
"You involved Cuddles? Are you insane?"  
"Yes." the Doctor said with a grin as he entered the doors.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Astéri waited patiently for someone to come. She didn't really care for the meal but she had questions that needed answers. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. A guard in a white uniform walked in. The first thing she noticed about him were his eyes. They were a bright leafy green and so sad.  
"Here you go." He said with a smile His voice had a cheerfulness that seemed to hide his grief.  
"Thank you." She said shyly. He looked to be about four years older than her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just fine." He said again with his false cheer.  
"What's wrong? You can tell me."  
"My brother was in this room. I heard only one survived the testing and I hoped it was him." He said sitting down on the bed opposite her.  
"They didn't regenerate?" Astéri was alarmed  
"The tests are designed to see if you can survive the schism, looking into the schism is what gives you your regenerations." His voice became softer as he finished speaking.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. What was his name?"  
"My brother's name was Dagrol." He began to tear up. She remembered the boy who had shown her a little kindness while she was afraid. The boy jumped up suddenly masking his sadness once more.  
"Well, as they say in Earth French _'Bueno appetito'_." Astéri giggled  
"What?" He said confused  
"It's _'Bon appétit.'_ That was Spanish." she continued to laugh, no longer at his mistake but at the face he made. When they were done laughing he was halfway out the door before he turned back.  
"I'm Milis, by the way what's your name?"  
"Astéri."  
"Nice name!"and with that he was gone.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"I request to see The Lord President Romana." The fourth Doctor said walking up to the front desk  
"I'm sorry sir The Lord President is busy. Under what authority do you make this request?"  
"As twice former Lord President of the High Council of Gallifrey I hereby make this request." the Doctor said in an annoyed tone that frightened the woman. She rose from her seat and went through a set of doors as The Doctor waited.  
"She will see you now." He walked brusquely into the office.  
"Perfect conduct and formal introduction without hesitation? This must be serious, old friend." Romana said with her back turned to him.  
"It is about my daughter. She can't look into the schism." This caught her interest  
"Why not?" She asked  
"She is very sensitive to time. The strongest I've ever seen in over six hundred years." He said. His voice pleading.  
"Many other parents take the risk of their child's death during the preparations and ceremony. You yourself went through this process. Also this is the only way for her to acquire the ability to regenerate."  
"Yes but…"  
"I'm sorry Doctor I can't do it." He turned to leave "Oh and Doctor?" He paused "It's not like several guards didn't show up due to illness" the Doctor turned and saw her wink  
"Thank you."

**Hope you liked it. I love constructive criticism so please review. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing!

Please Enjoy

(Next morning)

Astéri waited patiently for everything and nothing. The ceremony was tomorrow, and today was the last day for preparations.  
"Astéri Sigma." A guard came into her room and guided her down the corridor through a set of double doors. Inside a woman sat in a large chair with a measuring tape around her neck.  
"Welcome child." She said, a false smile on her face. The instant Astéri saw her, memories that were not hers flooded her mind.  
"Ms. Sorciere" the guard said before making a hasty retreat.  
"I'm going to take your measurements…keep…still." Astéri could only register every other word as the memories of a lonely little girl played before her.  
"AHEM!" Ms. Sorciere said now scowling. "We're you listening to anything I said?"  
"Sorry, no" she said meekly. Outraged the woman slapped her.  
"I do not like to repeat myself. Are we clear?" She said dragging Astéri in front of the mirror and took out her measuring tape.  
"ARE. WE. CLEAR." Astéri nodded furiously, not trusting her voice. Ms. Sorciere put a small robe on her and began adjusting it with pins to suit the girl. Astéri remained silent as her legs grew tired and itchy and as, what seemed like every needle, pricked her she didn't say a word.  
"All done." The woman said removing the robe none too gently.  
"Guards!"  
"Yes ma'am." Said two familiar voices. Astéri spun to see Milis and an old man.  
"Take the ca…child, to her room"  
"Yes ma'am" they said in unison  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Astéri whispered to herself. The door closed behind them.  
"Dia duit, Milis."  
"Bonjour, Astéri. What language was that?"  
"Geilic." She grinned and continued talking with her friend.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

'This is my daughter?' The Doctor thought.  
"So, Mr Guard." The old man with silver hair turned to look at the child next to him.  
"Yes?" He asked  
"Do I know you?"  
"I don't think you would be someone easily forgotten" Milis said  
"I'm not sure. He seems very familiar, but I don't think I've met you before." The last part was directed toward him  
"I agree with your friend, you and that running mouth of yours would be hard to forget."  
"Really? My dad used to tease me because I didn't talk very much. Though, I still have to consider the fact that no one seems to talk much next to him. I can keep up, but usually no one else can. He's been teaching me to explain things like he does."  
'Definitely mine, no one speaks that much or that fast. What has Eight been teaching her? When I get my hands on him.'  
"Umm, Astéri? I didn't get any of that."  
"Sorry, Milis." She said giggling  
"Here it is your quarters."  
"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and the Doctor couldn't help but smile back.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

One entered his son's house, now dubbed the secret base.  
"So? We're you able to contact her?" Nine asked worriedly  
"Either I met another little girl named Astéri who can talk someone's ears off, or yes."  
"When you look at the home videos the TARDIS has, there is no doubt she's ours." said three  
"Well we all know where her good looks came from." Six said. Nine began to chuckle fondly.  
"She has our looks but her mother's dress sense. I mean her outfits are cute, and not even I could pick something like that to wear."  
"You think you're so clever don't you?"  
"We'll I am the best dressed." He grinned  
"Where are the others?" One asked  
"In the living room." Six said  
"They're preparing" Nine continued  
"In other words sleeping." Six finished

**Just in case no one caught it Ms. Sorciere was about to say captive**

**Sorry about the wait. Please review, I 3 constructive criticizm.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, yes I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry about that. **

**Please enjoy.**

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. Her adventures with the Doctor made her very skilled at hiding from people, including him. She _was _going to come out earlier but her hiding place had reappeared far from the main console _'What were you thinking Old Girl?'_ she thought to the TARDIS. After a few steps Rose came to a stand-still. She stood on a hill and the most beautiful planet she had ever seen stretched out in front of her. That's when she noticed the other TARDISes. She followed her gut's 'Doctor Detecter' down the road. Rose couldn't help but treasure the smells that surrounded her and marvel at the silver leaves. Soon she came to a cute house. Walking up she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The door opened to reveal a man with blond curly hair and a colorful coat. She looked at his face and saw a distinct amount of arrogance and compassion.

"Sorry I was looking for The Doctor." Rose turned to leave before he spoke up

"W-wait I am The D-doctor."

"Six, who's there?" called a voice from behind him. A man with an outrageously long scarf appeared behind the man. He too seemed to be almost... stunned?

"Well hello ma'am, and what is your name?" The scarfed man said in his deep baritone. He pushed past the man he had called Six and tried to make himself look superior (which wasn't hard considering his height)

"My name is Rose and I'm looking for The Doctor."

"Then your search has come to an end, I _am The Doctor_" he said

"No." Rose said plainly

"What?" Both men were stunned

"I'm looking for The Doctor, _my_ Doctor, from my current time stream."

"Oi, close the door there's going to be a draft!" again from behind them she heard a familiar northern accent.

"Doctor?" Rose called out

"Rose?" Her Doctor pushed his way foreword past the two other men. Rose gave him a hug as soon as he was clear and kissed just for good measure.

* * *

Six watched the exchange between Rose and Nine._ 'No wonder Eight couldn't control himself. I'm having trouble not ripping her away from _myself_, and I'm a whole lot better at controlling my emotions than he is.'_ Six felt a burning in his chest until he saw Nine's eyes. Throughout this adventure his eyes had been filled with pain and fear, but looking at his older self now, he saw love, joy, and hope. While that did stop him from wanting end their hug, when she kissed him that feeling went away. '_What the HELL does big-ears have that I don't.'_

"Ehem! If se could breakup the snogging thank you." Six said loudly.

"Rose may I introduce my younger selves. This is my sixth body, and this is my fourth."

"Nice to meat you Six. I love your coat by the way, it suits you." This surprised everyone. Everybody had always said his coat was ugly and he was always left to defend it. Yes this Rose was probably someone he could love for eternity. He watched with envy as she introduced herself to Four. They all entered the house, but not four steps in a grave question was asked.

"So where's Astéri?" All three Doctors froze

"Um, Rose" Nine began looking utterly terrified

"Doctor?" Rose said dangerously. Six grew nervous.

"Well about that..." Both he and four began trying to inch their way into the next room.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere." she said causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Where is my daughter?" He would definitely be faced with several armies of Daleks before he got on this woman's bad side.

"Rose, Astéri was kidnapped and taken to the Ceremony of the Schism." Nine said with false security

"And what is the rate of survival for this ceremony Doctor?" Nine's mask shattered

"One in five, I think."

"YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER?!"

"Rose I..." Nine tried to calm her

"What's all that yelling" Seven entered the room only to become timid like the rest of them.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little surprise.. Don't worry, there will be more on the way. Thank you to all of you who have waited so patiently for this chapter. Please review. :)**

**PS: I am currently in search of a beta. If you are a beta with time on your hands, please PM me. If you know of any good avaiable betas please ask them to PM me.**


End file.
